1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus.
2. Related Art
A head mounted display (HMD) which is a display device to be mounted on the head has been known as one information processing apparatus. The head mounted display, for example, generates image light showing an image using a liquid crystal display and a light source, and introduces the generated image light to the eyes of a user using a projection optical system or a light guide plate, to allow a user to visually recognize a virtual image. As a control operation of the head mounted display, a control operation of detecting movement of a finger of a user touching a track pad included in an operation unit, and changing a virtual image to be visually recognized by a user or selecting a folder as a virtual image, to allow a user to visually recognize various files in a folder as a virtual image has been known.
JP-A-2007-299384 discloses an information processing apparatus which executes a click operation for performing selection by displaying a pointer corresponding to an intermediate position of two fingers touching an operation surface on an image display unit, changing a display position of the pointer according to the change of the intermediate position, and touching the operation surface with a third finger. JP-A-2008-242881 discloses an input device which changes a display position of a pointer displayed on an image display unit, depending on a change of a relative position relationship between a right forefinger and a left forefinger imaged by a camera. JP-T-2009-523267 discloses a system which displays a graphic object at a position that depends on a first location and a second location on a multi-touch sensitive screen, and moves the graphic object in the same manner as a mouse of a personal computer. JP-A-2013-69350 discloses a system which recognizes two fingers touching an operation surface as a click operation.
However, in the information processing apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2007-299384, since the pointer is displayed so as to correspond to the intermediate position of the two fingers touching the operation surface, it is necessary for a user to constantly recognize the intermediate position of the two fingers in order to move the pointer, and it is difficult to perform an intuitive operation. Since it is necessary to perform the operation with three fingers in order to perform the click operation, it is difficult to perform an intuitive operation, and the operation is redundant and complicated. In the input device disclosed in JP-A-2008-242881, since it is necessary to image the hand of a user with the camera, in order to receive an input operation, a size of the operation unit including the camera as the input device increases, and it is difficult to be employed as an operation unit of a mobile device that is portable by a user. In the systems disclosed in JP-T-2009-523267 and JP-A-2013-69350, when the click operation is received, all of the several fingers touching the operation surface are temporarily separated from the operation surface, and accordingly, if a touching position of the fingers on the operation surface after the click operation is different therefrom, the pointer may be moved to a position different from that desired by a user.